


Kristen Stewart's Little Secret

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Kristen Stewart - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Girl dick, Masturbation, Other, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen decides that a little self gratification is the best way to get some stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristen Stewart's Little Secret

Kristen stood in front of her bedroom mirror wearing only her underwear and a white tee-shirt. She’d been trying to put together an outfit for over an hour to no avail. Her friends would be here any minute to pick her up.

Why was this causing her so much trouble? She was only going to a small party with mostly friends. Sure there was a possibility that some other actors were going to show up, but still. She couldn't help but feel negative about everything in her wardrobe, even though she knew it really didn't matter. She had always felt this way about social gatherings; anxious and awkward.

Her gaze drifted downward to one of the major sources of anxiety in her public life: the bulge in her underwear. Always making sure to have it tucked properly when out in public, always having to hide it from the people close to her, having to beg and bribe when people found out.

She slipped down her underwear to look at it. This little thing that has had such a big impact on her life. And it was little, only reaching about five inches, even when hard. 

Sliding her palm across the shaft of her girl-cock and cupping her balls, she felt a familiar heat rising in her chest. She bit her lip as naughty ideas began to run through her mind and she turned, ran and jumped on her bed with an energy she hadn't been able to summon all day.

She slid down her underwear and kicked them off as she turned and retrieved a small bottle of lube from her bedside table. Squirting out some onto her hand she could already feel her cock starting to harden with anticipation. The kiwi scent of the lube hit her nose as she rubbed it in her hand to warm it up.

Reaching her lubed hand down and grabbing her girl-cock by the base she slid it up to the head and back down to give it a nice slippery coating and let out a little moan as she did. As she began to pump her shaft she could already feel the stress melting away as a comfortable heat built up in her chest and waves of pleasure vibrated from her cock.

She began to pump faster, her dick now firm and hot, and she tightened her grip a bit. Her free hand drifted upward, pushing up her shirt, and she began to massage her breast and lightly pinch her hard nipples.

She leaned her head back over her pillow, eyes closed tightly and lips slightly parted as she started to feel her climax building inside her. Her back arched and leg muscles went ridged forcing her hips up into the air as the pleasure became almost unbearable. She pumped faster and faster.

"Ahhhh.." Kristen moaned as her cock finally erupted, shooting ropes of hot cum across her bare belly. 

She lay there for a moment, breathing heavy, her hand sticky with lube and her stomach covered in warm spunk. She hadn't a care in the world.

And then her doorbell rang. Her ride for the party was here.

"Fuck!"


End file.
